


Second Chance

by DarkSaori



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: BSB - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carter-Knight, Love, M/M, NKOTB - Freeform, Rainbow Baby, Second Chance, happiness, nkotbsb, overcoming
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Jordan Knight estava pronto para mais um show com a sua aclamada banda, New Kids On The Block, quando recebeu uma notícia inesperada.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal, tudo bem? Mais uma fanfic diferentona, daquelas que quase ninguém lê, mas que eu não abro mão. Revisei por cima, não sei se está 100% coerente e estou sem paciência para revisá-la. Espero que gostem e que se divirtam, comentem se puderem, vai me fazer mais feliz e me deixar ainda mais motivada a trazer fanfics para vocês <3 Essa fic é uma pequena homenagem ao Nick, que no ano passado perdeu sua filha de forma precoce. Que essa história seja luz para ele e para vocês caso estejam em um momento difícil da vida <3 E é claro, que @ArcturianAlien fique muito feliz por essa singela homenagem ao fake, pois amo ambos demais <3 
> 
> Muitos beijos, espero que se emocionem como eu ao ler essa história!
> 
> \- Saori

Era o último show da banda New Kids On The Block e Jordan Knight, o vocalista principal, não poderia estar mais feliz. Estavam no Peru e ao lado de fora já podiam ser escutados os gritos enlouquecidos das fãs. Aquilo o deixava feliz e o fazia se sentir abençoado, só não tanto quanto a sua vida pessoal.  
Entregando-se a um amor que cresceu com o tempo, Jordan pela primeira vez se viu completo e satisfeito com a sua vida. Completamente apaixonado pelo marido Nick Carter, o moreno sempre fazia de tudo pela felicidade do mais novo, compartilhando com ele momentos únicos e maravilhosos, tais como o crescimento de Odin, o filho do loiro com a ex-esposa, Lauren. Com o convívio Jordan passou a considerar o enteado como seu filho, fato que trouxe ainda mais felicidade a Nick, fascinado a cada dia pelo homem que fez o seu coração bater novamente.  
Era tudo perfeito; cada um fazia a turnê com a sua banda e sempre ficavam juntos quando havia tempo, os jantares eram sempre sagrados e os passeios em família também, quando dava. Havia amor, companheirismo e fidelidade naquele relacionamento; eles eram tão fortes que nem mesmo as fofocas e armações de terceiros conseguiam destruir aquela união tão sólida.  
— Jordan, vamos! — a voz de Joey foi escutada pelo moreno que sorriu ajeitando o retorno em um dos ouvidos, os lábios entreabertos de forma infantil fitando o chão.  
Já estava tudo pronto para o último show daquele ano até que o celular de Jordan tocou de forma insistente. Ele até pensou em não atender, poderia ser algo pouco importante, mas pensou em Nick e no quanto se sentiria culpado se não verificasse o motivo do aparelho tocar tanto. Notou que eram mensagens curtas e rápidas, enviadas uma após a outra, praticamente um desespero. Preocupou-se ao ver o nome do loirinho aparecer antes das linhas do assunto, tentando respirar fundo e ignorar Donnie, que gritava por ele avisando que faltavam poucos minutos para subirem ao palco. 

“Pequeno  
Jordie, você está aí?  
Eu precisava falar com você ou melhor digitar pelo menos, não sei se você está ocupado  
Eu estou com muito medo... fala comigo, eu não estou conseguindo te ligar  
Estou sangrando...  
Eu perdi a nossa filha...  
Estou sozinho e desesperado, me ajuda... Sabe que só tenho você, só confio em você...  
Não consigo nem falar, estou desesperado...”

Jordan mal terminou de ler e sentiu os seus olhos arderem completamente. Era como se todos os seus sonhos houvessem sido destruídos e de uma forma tão absurda que ele se negava a acreditar. Como assim Nick havia perdido o bebê deles? Sim, a gravidez era de risco devido a saúde frágil que o loiro possuía, mas ele o conhecia muito bem e sabia que o mesmo estava pegando leve em suas atividades diárias, mal ia até o estúdio ver o andamento do disco novo. Como aquilo era possível? Fungou e engoliu a seco aquelas mensagens, pensando na melhor maneira de responde-las, mas simplesmente não tinha cabeça naquele momento. Nenhuma palavra do mundo poderia confortar o mais novo, quanto mais ele próprio, o que deveria fazer?  
Levou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Donnie extremamente próxima de si e suspirou, soltando um ofego de descontentamento, algumas lágrimas descendo de seus olhos naquele mesmo momento. O que faria? Continuaria o show ou pegaria o primeiro voo para os Estados Unidos? Jordan não sabia o que pensar e o que fazer, estava perdido e sozinho em um mar de sensações.  
— Jordan? Temos dois minutos para subir. — avisou Donnie mirando o amigo extremamente preocupado. — O que houve? É o Nick?  
— Donnie, eu... — engoliu em seco novamente e olhou para o outro quase hiperventilando, os olhos ardidos e úmidos não passando despercebidos por ele. — Eu queria muito subir no palco com vocês, mas... Eu sinto que não vou conseguir.  
Percebendo a gravidade da situação, Donnie assentiu compadecendo-se de seu amigo, suspirando fortemente e tocando no ombro dele, logo lendo as mensagens mostradas por Jordan, um choque desconfortável passando por toda a extensão de sua coluna, além da sensação de estômago vazio.  
— Cara, esquece o show. Vai até ele. — a voz de Donnie se mostrou tão certa e firme que Jordan o encarou estático. Nunca, em toda a trajetória de suas carreiras, o havia visto tão sério quanto naquele momento, aquilo era inacreditável. — Sério, vai até ele. Nós nos viramos por aqui. Continuamos, cancelamos, as fãs vão entender. Por mais que os amemos, temos que cuidar do que é nosso fora dos palcos. E eu sei que o Nick precisa muito de você nesse momento, assim como você dele. Vai logo.  
Desesperado e sem conseguir raciocinar, Jordan assentiu agradecendo com o olhar, dando um tapinha firme e amigável no ombro de Donnie, passando por ele feito uma bala de canhão, retirando todo o equipamento preso em seu corpo e pegando as suas coisas com pressa, logo saindo de lá. Ele amava tudo o que fazia, amava a música, os companheiros, as fãs, mas Nick era seu marido e precisava do seu amor e apoio e ele jamais o negaria aquilo. Muitos olhares seguiram a sua incessante corrida pelos corredores e escadas. Ele não queria saber de entrar em um elevador, ele queria sentir que estava correndo até o amado, não queria empecilhos em seu caminho, precisava seguir apenas uma direção.  
Seu interior estava revirado de sentimentos, mas tentou se concentrar em apenas um, o amor pelo seu pequeno loirinho. Ele devia estar tão arrasado... Precisava ir logo até ele ou não se aguentaria. Seu coração batia tão acelerado que doía, seus pulmões queimavam por conta do tremendo esforço físico e a respiração irregular, suas pernas ameaçavam ceder, mas não poderia ser naquele momento. Ele iria até o fim para ver o seu marido e filho bem, não importava o que fosse.  
Assim que seus olhos viram a larga rua onde a casa de show se localizava, Jordan logo fez sinal para qualquer táxi, sendo atendido prontamente. Mal entrou no veículo e percebeu uma mensagem chegar em seu celular. O coração deu um solavanco forte ao pensar se tratar de Nick, mas por sorte era outra pessoa. 

“Donnie  
Jordan, consegui um jato para você. Esteja lá em dez minutos.”

Ao ler aquilo sentiu um alívio tão grande que o fez fechar os olhos e suspirar fortemente, logo os abrindo e digitando qualquer coisa para o amigo; eles sempre se ajudavam em alguma emergência, não importava o que fosse, mesmo que nem sempre um jato estivesse disponível. Durante todo o trajeto, seus pensamentos o direcionavam a Nick sem cessar. Como gostaria de ligar para ele, de ouvir sua voz e acalmá-lo, mas o pânico de não aguentar toda aquela situação era maior do que qualquer coisa. Sentiu uma pequena crise de ansiedade tentar dar às caras, mas respirou fundo e repetiu a si mesmo que tudo ficaria bem quando abraçasse o seu loirinho.  
Empurrou algumas notas para o motorista e saiu do carro assim que chegou ao heliporto. Saiu e bateu a porta com força, correndo em direção a recepção e explicando a situação, não precisando falar muito. Cada segundo contava e ele não estava com disposição para perder tempo. A recepcionista o indicou o elevador e ele entrou no mesmo, tocando o botão do último andar, aquela espera toda o deixando à beira de um ataque. Não podia ser tão difícil chegar até Nick, não era possível. A vontade de chorar estava ameaçando-o de todas as formas, mas dentro de si a persistência em se mostrar forte não desejava dar espaço àquilo.  
Pensou ter demorado mais do que o necessário, mas assim que o elevador abriu as portas, Jordan jogou-se para fora dele e correu até o jato, sendo recebido pelo piloto. Trocaram poucas palavras e logo se acomodaram no pequeno jato. Jordan engoliu em seco e sentiu suas mãos tremerem quando segurou o celular entre os dedos, suspirando profundamente enquanto tentava digitar alguma coisa para Nick. Não sabia o que dizer, não fazia ideia, mas o seu pequeno precisava tanto de palavras suas... Ele não poderia mais esperar.  
O tempo se passou e a cada segundo Jordan estava mais nervoso. Para ele era como se nada houvesse mudado, o que não era verdade. Só queria chegar logo em casa e abraçar o seu pequeno Nick, que precisava tanto dele, para tentar transmitir toda a sua força e amor, mesmo que ele próprio não possuísse condições. Estava abalado e machucado, jamais pensou que perderiam de forma tão precoce.  
Quando finalmente aterrissou, desceu do jato com demasiada pressa, tendo que ser amparado pelos seus assessores que o encaminharam direto para uma limusine. Como um homem precavido Jordan sempre deixou tudo pronto para qualquer eventualidade, possuía uma equipe e tanta por trás de sua cena. Não trocou uma palavra sequer com o pessoal, apertando o celular contra a palma da mão esquerda, o coração batendo tão acelerado que quase lhe tirou o ar.  
Estava lutando contra um ataque de ansiedade e precisava se concentrar o máximo para isso. Não demorou a chegar na frente de casa; abriu a porta com violência e deixou todos para trás, sacando o molho de chaves dos bolsos e encontrando com dificuldade a única que abria a porta, enfiando-a com pressa na fechadura e entrando com um solavanco forte, deixando a porta aberta de qualquer maneira e buscando com o olhar o marido, subindo as escadas ao notar que não havia ninguém ali.  
Já no andar de cima Jordan foi em direção ao quarto e assim que adentrou o mesmo, viu o marido sentado contra a cama com o rosto enfiado entre os joelhos; foi uma cena aterradora para ele que sempre o viu tão feliz e ativo, apaixonado, espalhando amor. Engoliu em seco e foi até ele com certa hesitação, mesmo que o coração estivesse mandando que corresse. Tinha medo de chateá-lo ou algo do tipo.  
— Nick.  
Na mesma hora o loiro levantou a cabeça e deixou à mostra os seus olhos vermelhos e inchados de um provável choro de horas.  
— Jordie. — o seu fio de voz deixou claro o quanto ele estava fragilizado e precisava de carinho. Jordan não pensou em mais nada, abaixando-se e olhando profundamente naqueles olhos azuis em que havia se perdido, levando os dedos de ambas as mãos até o rosto do mais novo, acariciando-o. — Jordie, eu a perdi. Eu a perdi, me perdoa... Me perdoa, por favor. Eu... E-Eu não pude fazer nada, me perdoa, eu...  
— Shhh, nada disso importa meu amor. Sei que fez o melhor que pôde. — o moreno disse com um pequeno e dolorido sorriso, o nariz já ardendo indicando que iria chorar, mas ele se controlou. — Eu te amo tanto, nunca culparia você. Meu anjo lindo.  
— Você diz isso porque não entende o que isso significa para mim, não entende... — respondeu com os olhos escorrendo lágrimas quentes sem cessar. Elas surgiram tão rápido que Jordan se assustou, pois nunca viu o marido naquele estado.  
— É claro que entendo, meu amor. Íamos continuar a nossa família, mas você não tem culpa alguma, Nick, por favor. — o mais velho era tão compreensivo e calmo naquele momento que parecia ser brincadeira, mas não era. Ele tomou para si a grande responsabilidade de cuidar do marido, ampará-lo para garantir que ele ficasse bem e se recuperasse mesmo que a incerteza o corroesse terrivelmente.  
Um dia quem sabe o loirinho se recuperaria, mas ele próprio conseguiria? Seria uma árdua e longa tarefa, mas esperava que a vida lhe desse a chance tão necessitada.  
Jordan puxou o loiro para um abraço apertado e reconfortante, que fez Nick terminar de desabar, agarrando-se a ele com força e necessidade, como se o mais velho fosse a sua única chance de escapar daquela realidade dolorida. Ficaram alguns minutos sem falar absolutamente nada, Nick deixava escapar alguns soluços e fungadas, ao passo que Jordan ainda tentava se controlar, mas falhou miseravelmente.  
As lágrimas desceram rápidas e impiedosas, fato que chamou a atenção de Nick pois ele não via Jordan chorar com frequência, então aquela cena era algo raro. Seu olhar encontrou o queixo do mais velho e então, ele levou os dedos até os olhos dele e os secou, arrancando um pequeno e triste sorriso do homem que tanto o amava e o fazia feliz.  
— Jordie...  
¬— Nick... – suspirou. — Amor, o que você acha de viajarmos e esquecermos um pouco de tudo e todos? O que você acha... de tentarmos ter um novo bebê daqui há algum tempo ou adotar uma criança? Quero te ver sorrir, pequeno.  
Jordan sentia-se um caco, como se nunca mais nada fosse restaurar os seus pedaços e imaginava que Nick devia estar se sentindo ainda pior, pois ele quem estava gerando a filha deles. Jamais quis afrontar o marido ou fazer pouco caso, mas Nick recebeu aquelas palavras de forma diferente do esperado.  
— Eu gostaria de viajar, espairecer, tentar pensar em outras coisas, mas... C-Como assim tentarmos ter outro bebê ou adotar? Eu não quero outro bebê, eu quero esse... E-Esse que ainda está na minha barriga... — confessou sentindo-se quebrado, a voz quase não saindo, os braços tentando afastar o corpo do de Jordan, mas falhando na mesma hora. O mais velho o segurou em seus próprios braços fortes, impedindo o loiro de fugir. Não, ele não poderia fazer aquilo consigo, ele ficaria ali quentinho e protegido, sem pensar em nada além da felicidade futura, mesmo que a mesma parecesse impossível.  
Devia haver uma saída para aquela situação horrível e Jordan iria unir as suas últimas forças com as dores de Nick para achar uma solução.  
— Me desculpe meu amor, eu achei que isso ia te animar daqui há algum tempo, ter sonhos futuros e realiza-los... Eu... Eu não sou bom com situações complicadas assim, mas estou tentando, eu estou... — disse desesperado, a língua quase se enrolando conforme as palavras saltavam de sua boca.  
— Eu sei que quer o melhor para nós, mas estou sem condições... Eu... V-Vamos para a clínica, já está doendo o suficiente para prolongar isso...  
Jordan assentiu plantando um lindo e casto beijo na testa do menor, que se agarrou mais a ele.  
— Eu te amo, Nick. Só o que me interessa é te ver feliz de novo.  
— E eu te amo, Jordie. Você é o grande amor da minha vida e eu quero que sejamos felizes a cada segundo, mas por enquanto... Por enquanto eu quero ficar só com você e o nosso Odin, pode ser? Não quero ver mais ninguém.  
— Meu anjinho lindo... Seu pedido é uma ordem, não se preocupe com nada. — sorriu acariciando os cabelos muito claros do menor. — Vamos então? Ou você quer fazer mais alguma coisa?  
— Antes de ir vamos dar um beijinho no Odin... Preciso muito dele. — a sua voz saiu quase em um tom de súplica, o que fez Jordan afagar com mais vontade os cabelos claros que tanto amava, enchendo aquele rostinho de cheirinhos.  
— Vamos sim, meu lindo. Vai ficar tudo bem, tá? Vou ligar para a babá.  
— Liga, liga sim, meu amor. 

O casal deu um beijinho em Odin e saiu assim que a babá chegou; o Uber já os esperava ao lado de fora e quando se acomodaram o mesmo deu a partida. Durante todo o trajeto, Nick e Jordan não trocaram uma só palavra, mas as suas mãos entrelaçadas diziam mais do que o próprio silêncio. Vez ou outra seus olhares se encontravam e os sorrisos espontâneos de amor e força iluminavam os rostos que outrora tanto sofreram.  
Ambos sabiam que o sofrimento maior ainda viria, mas estavam juntos fisicamente e se apoiariam um no outro e tudo ficaria bem. Por ser o gestante, Nick estava cego de dor e tristeza, então nem passava pela sua cabeça o quanto Jordan estava sofrendo. Aquele bebê era tão filho dele quanto do mais velho, mas naquele momento o que realmente importava era o quanto o loiro seria forte e se Jordan conseguiria apoiá-lo o necessário.  
Quando chegaram à clínica o nervosismo de ambos veio à tona e Nick se sentiu inseguro para adentrar a mesma. Com muita paciência e amor Jordan conseguiu convencê-lo, pois se não retirassem o bebê de sua barriga ele correria um sério risco de vida; na verdade já estava correndo, por isso não poderiam demorar mais. O loiro pousou a mão em sua barriga, a cabeça lotada de pensamentos, um medo crescente apossando-se de seu interior, mas confiou em seu marido para leva-lo até a sala do médico. Precisou se controlar muito para não vomitar assim que chegou defronte a porta do consultório, estava tão nervoso que seria capaz de qualquer coisa naquele momento, mas logo foi contido por Jordan e o médico, que o sentaram calmamente na cadeira após se cumprimentarem; o médico contou-lhes cada detalhe da cirurgia e explicou todos os cuidados que teriam que ter após a mesma.  
Nick não se aguentou e caiu em um choro dolorido e desesperador, sentindo os braços de Jordan o envolvendo sem demora; o mais velho se sentiu tentado a compartilhar daquele pranto, mas sentiu-se novamente na responsabilidade de cuidar do menor, não imaginava o tamanho da dor dele, mesmo a sua já sendo devastadora.

Durante todo o processo Jordan segurou a mão de Nick, devidamente vestido para estar ali. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos do loiro e doía em Jordan não poder consolá-lo, pois estavam realizando um procedimento muito delicado e que não deveria demorar mais do que o esperado.  
Assim que a cirurgia terminou o médico responsável encostou o pequeno bebê no rosto de Nick, deixando que ele o visse, sentisse, cheirasse. Eram minutos preciosos e que deveriam ser guardados com todo o amor do mundo, apesar da tristeza em seus corações. Jordan fungou baixinho, olhando a cena e tentando pensar em outra coisa, falhando na mesma hora. Pediu para segurar o bebê e então o pegou com cuidado, engolindo em seco. Era uma pequena menina, delicada, frágil e que infelizmente não chegou a conhecer os rostos de seus pais e irmão.  
Jordan sentiu uma impotência sem igual, mas pensou em memorizar aquele rostinho tão jovem e inocente, já que não teria coragem e a frieza de tirar uma foto que fosse. Não teria motivo para aquilo, ele já estava quebrado demais, ambos estavam. Não resistiu e se entregou às lágrimas segundos depois, curtindo o que podia com ela e fechou os seus olhos, tentando memorizar a sensação de tê-la em seus braços. Ao ouvir a voz baixinha de Nick ele voltou à realidade.  
Fungando, pigarreando e piscando os olhos para que as lágrimas o deixassem ver Jordan colocou a pequena próxima a Nick, para que ele a sentisse novamente. Ficaram por algum tempo se despedindo e se entregando às sensações de deixar alguém que amavam partir, completamente sozinhos.  
— Arthemis Carter-Knight, nós te amaremos para sempre. ¬¬— disse o loirinho com certo esforço. — Você sempre será a luz da nossa vida, nosso amor, a irmãzinha do Odin. M-Me perdoe por não poder te salvar. Eu te amo... Eu te amo muito e ter você comigo durante esse curto tempo me ensinou muito e me fez muito feliz, pequena. Nos fez muito feliz. Se você soubesse o que o seu pai sentiu quando contei de você... Foi o dia mais feliz de todos e sempre será.  
Jordan ouviu a tudo tentando conter as novas lágrimas que já se formavam, suspirando e absorvendo aquelas palavras tão lindas e doloridas, procurando as suas próprias.  
— Filha, nós te amaremos para sempre. Não importa quanto tempo se passe ou que um dia realmente deixemos de existir, você sempre será a minha filha amada. Filha minha e do seu pai, pois a fizemos com todo o amor do mundo. — sorriu, emocionado, sentindo o olhar de Nick o queimando de tão forte e atento. — Eu te amo, pequena, eu e seu pai sempre sonhamos em te ter e agora você está aqui e para sempre cuidará de nós. Nos ilumine, está bem? Cuide do seu irmãozinho Odin, pois ele te ama demais. Saber de você foi uma das maiores alegrias da minha vida, pois eu nunca pensei que seria pai outra vez. Eu amo você, amor, amo você, seu pai e seu irmãozinho e a nossa família será perfeita para sempre.  
Um silêncio seguiu-se em seguida e então Jordan deixou um beijo lindo e casto na testa de Nick, que fechou os olhos brevemente para melhor sentir o contato. Os abriu a tempo de ver o mais velho beijar a cabecinha da pequena. Pediu para ajuda-lo a fazer o mesmo, seus lábios logo tocando Arthemis no mesmo local onde Jordan a beijou.  
Era um dia doloroso para o casal, mas de um amor profundo e que transcendia o limite de seu existir. 

Horas depois o casal já se encontrava no velório da pequena Arthemis. Nick recebeu todo o apoio do marido, entre abraços, beijos e muito carinho, pois estava frágil devido a cirurgia recente. Todos os companheiros de Nick e Jordan foram prestar as suas últimas homenagens a pequenina, sendo recebidos com muito carinho e agradecimento. Os meninos do Backstreet Boys saíram mais cedo do estúdio e os do New Kids On The Block terminaram o show mais cedo do que o previsto, tudo isso para estarem todos ao lado do casal tão amado.  
Lauren apareceu em um dado momento, quase fazendo Nick desmaiar, mas Jordan segurou as pontas, tentando não a tratar de forma hostil. Ela queria dizer que sentia muito, mas nenhum dos dois estavam dispostos a ouvi-la, ainda mais depois de Nick revelar que havia se estressado por causa dela, perdendo o bebê que esperava.  
Furiosa com aquela situação, Angel segurou Lauren pelo braço e a arrastou para fora do local. Ela estava chocada e muito irritada com a audácia de Lauren em aparecer no velório de sua sobrinha. O seu irmão Nick estava muito arrasado, como a irmã protetora que era ela não poderia permitir aquilo. Nem mesmo a sua gravidez a impediu de agir da forma que achou correta.  
A confusão durou apenas alguns minutos e logo Nick e Jordan se abraçaram mais um pouco, compartilhando da dor de dar adeus à sua amada filha.  
— Eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo. — disse Jordan assim que terminaram o abraço carinhoso e protetor, olhando nos olhos do loiro e plantando um lindo beijo em sua testa, continuando a sustentar o olhar em seguida. — Eu não vou desistir até te fazer voltar a sorrir.  
— Obrigado, amor, eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer... — respondeu o loiro sem jeito, sorrindo pequeno e ligeiramente desconfortável; queria muito estar sendo um marido melhor, mas a dor de perder aquele bebê o havia destruído por completo e ele teria que recomeçar de alguma forma.  
— Não precisa dizer nada, Nick. Você é o amor da minha vida e eu te amarei todos os dias da minha vida para que se sinta bem e feliz, para que um dia volte a sorrir de novo e me encher de felicidade. — Jordan sabia o quanto estava controlando a sua voz, pois a mesma ameaçou falhar em algumas palavras. O seu coração estava despedaçado, mas ele procuraria formas de se curar daquela dor, mesmo que os seus olhos não conseguissem tampouco controlar a umidade que ameaçava transbordar por eles.  
— Obrigado, você diz coisas tão lindas, mas é sério... Eu te amo e te amarei eternamente Jordan, obrigado por ser esse homem maravilhoso que, mesmo sentindo o seu mundo inteiro rachar, está ao meu lado me dando apoio e cuidando de mim. — os olhos de Nick brilhavam de lágrimas e a sua fala saía um pouco dificultosa, mas sincera. — Quero te amar o suficiente e além, quero juntar todos os pedaços do seu coração novamente pois sei que está tão triste quanto eu.  
Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e apaixonado, logo beijando-se com todo o amor, um beijo triste, mas esperançoso. Suas línguas se tocaram de leve durante aquele beijo, enroscando-se com certa pressa, mas muito amor, deixando claro para cada um o quanto se amavam, se desejavam e que mereciam novas chances de serem felizes.  
Passaram por muita coisa para estarem juntos e mesmo que se despedir de Arthemis doesse terrivelmente em seu íntimo, o casal se reinventaria da melhor forma que já descobriram.  
Vivendo aquele amor intenso junto da família que formaram. 

Meses depois...

Era uma linda tarde na mansão do casal Carter-Knight. Jordan estava organizando a mesa para um lanche enquanto Odin empilhava os seus brinquedos preferidos de forma cuidadosa.  
— Amor, vem lanchar. — chamou Jordan após dar os toques finais e checar se estava tudo ao seu gosto. — Filho, vem também. — ao ouvir aquilo Odin olhou para Jordan e sorriu, levantando-se desajeitado e indo até a mesa, fazendo com o que o moreno o pegasse no colo e o sentasse na cadeirinha alta.  
Pegou o prato com a salada de frutas e o colocou na bandeja da cadeirinha, dando o garfinho de pontas arredondadas na mão do pequeno, vendo com orgulho o mesmo começar a comer calmamente.  
— Amor? Quer ajuda, pequeno?  
— Não, está... Está tudo bem... — disse Nick sem graça, levantando-se do sofá com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos, coberto por uma manta rosa bebê.  
Mesmo ouvindo aquilo Jordan não esperou nem um segundo a mais. Foi até o marido e beijou-o na testa, cheirando o seu rosto perfeito e pegando o bebê no colo, indo com Nick até a mesa, vendo-o se sentar.  
— Não vai comer comigo, amor? — indagou Nick com um sorriso leve, logo pegando uma torrada com cream cheese e a levando à boca, comendo um pedaço. — Hmmm, está uma delícia!  
— Primeiro você, meu amor. — Jordan respondeu todo encantado, sentando-se em sua cadeira enquanto apreciava o rostinho da filha, Mae.  
— Oh, obrigado, amor. Você é muito gentil, mas sabe que não anda se alimentando muito bem e eu fico preocupado. — disse o loiro enquanto mastigava, arrancando um sorriso apaixonado de Jordan, que levantou o seu olhar para vê-lo.  
— Sim e você está se alimentando maravilhosamente bem. — afirmou.  
— Graças a você. — suspirou comendo mais da torrada, logo pegando o copo e bebendo um longo gole de suco de maracujá. — Você é definitivamente o melhor marido do mundo.  
— Shhh, você quem é o melhor marido do mundo. É forte, maravilhoso e ainda me deu essa coisinha preciosa. — disse já olhando a filha novamente, observando a forma calma com que respirava, serena.  
— Você também me deu essa coisinha preciosa, homem mais lindo, maravilhoso e forte do mundo. Meu Super-Homem. — riu Nick todo bobo, terminando a sua torrada e logo partindo para a salada de frutas. — Falando nisso, você já pensou naquele nosso assunto, meu amor?  
— Ah, aquele assunto? — corou o mais velho engolindo em seco.  
— Sim, aquele assunto. — suspirou o loiro, tentando conter a sua vontade de morder Jordan, não aguentava mais aquela enrolação. — Sei que pode não ser muito fácil, mas quero que traga os meninos aqui. Quero conhece-los, quero que eles e os pequenos se conheçam e se deem bem.  
— Oh, tudo bem, eu também quero muito que isso aconteça e amanhã mesmo eu vou ligar para ela.  
Ao ouvir aquilo o corpo todo de Nick se retesou; ele sabia muito bem que Jordan estava se referindo a ex-mulher e mesmo sabendo que não havia mais nada entre eles, o seu coração não deixava de se apertar um só segundo. Não gostava de Evelyn e a queria longe o quanto pudesse, só os meninos teriam a permissão de chegar perto de Jordan. Nick era muito ciumento e possessivo, por mais que não deixasse transparecer e virava uma fera caso alguém quisesse se aproximar do seu marido com segundas intenções. Jordan era a mesma coisa, porém um pouco mais reservado. Morria de ciúmes do marido, mas guardava para si e preferia conversar do que se irritar profundamente como Nick.  
— Eu acho muito bom. — disse o loiro sorrindo, continuando a comer a sua salada e logo terminando, bebendo o que restou do suco. — Pronto amor, pode me dar a Mae.  
— Não senhor, pode comendo mais. Precisa ficar forte e saudável, te quero sempre lindo e corado, com bastante leite para amamentar a nossa pequena. — ao ouvir aquilo Nick corou o suficiente pela sua vida inteira, arregalando um pouco os olhos. — Oh, me desculpe se te deixei com vergonha...  
— N-Não, tudo bem... Eu só... Quando fala da amamentação você me deixa sem jeito...  
— Mesmo? Sei que é tudo novidade, mas não precisa ficar sem jeito é algo natural, meu amor... — disse todo amoroso, plantando um beijo na cabecinha da menina.  
— Mesmo... E tudo bem, amor, sei que sempre tem as melhores intenções, sempre me faz perder o medo ou a vergonha das coisas... Vai dar tudo certo... — Nick respondeu sem graça, mas mesmo assim sorrindo pequeno.  
— Sempre quero estar ao seu lado para tudo... E já deu mais do que certo... Agora continua comendo, sim? Já já é a minha vez.  
Nick riu e pegou mais uma torrada deliciosa, comendo-a e apreciando as feições do seu homem encantado, aquele bebê havia sido feito em uma noite de profundo e intenso amor, mais uma das noites especiais que tiveram e se lembravam perfeitamente.  
— Eu te amo, Nick. Quero ter mais bebês se você não se importar...  
— Eu te amo demais, Jordan... Oh! Mas nossos filhos ainda são pequenos! — disse alarmado, mas em tom de divertimento.  
— Temos outros dois filhos já grandinhos, hm? Eric e Dante entenderão perfeitamente a situação e nos ajudarão, eu tenho certeza!  
Começaram a rir bastante, ainda mais quando viram Odin todo lambuzado interagindo com eles, balançando o garfinho enquanto sorria feliz; em um dado momento Nick se levantou e encheu Jordan de beijos apaixonados, sendo prontamente retribuído, logo indo limpar Odin e o colocando no chão para continuar brincando. Nick pegou a pequena nos braços e se sentou em seu lugar, iniciando conversas aleatórias com Jordan que logo começou a lanchar.  
Estavam felizes, realizados, completos, pois mesmo perdendo um bebê outro havia sido enviado com todo o amor para as suas vidas. Mae jamais substituiria Arthemis, tampouco cobriria o buraco deixado pela perda da outra irmã, mas a sua chegada deixou o coração dos seus pais em polvorosa, felizes e enfim sossegados.  
Não havia tempo para tristezas, lembranças ou qualquer coisa que não fosse cuidar dos pequenos e de sua vida amorosa.  
Tudo estava bem.


End file.
